


可乐与牛奶（上）

by Gruszki



Series: 可乐与牛奶 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruszki/pseuds/Gruszki
Summary: 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员





	可乐与牛奶（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向
> 
> 预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员

①  
黄子弘凡曾得廖院七字评语“温文尔雅有涵养”，彼时他在台上刚唱完一首《雪花的快乐》，还和“1975”另外三子被邀请参加廖院的广州音乐会。是以尽管他一力担起“梅溪湖最皮”的称号，舞台形象却是相当具有迷惑性的。

甚至在分手时也完美地贯彻了这七个字。

他和高杨的CP人气颇高，“小凡高”“弘杨”等tag在微博超话及某同人创作软件里舞得虎虎生风，36子内部也不乏逗趣磕糖者。只是没人知道他俩真有一段，在节目结束后打着“粉丝福利”“官方售后”的旗号暗戳戳地开始，又在将将五个月时悄悄结束。

他们没公开过，只偶尔微博制造点耐人寻味的巧合，或者不动声色地展示同款，在一众粉丝和哥哥们眼皮底下偷偷摸摸恋爱，之后黄子弘凡回想起来始终觉得十分大胆，甜蜜又刺激。

刚刚20岁的自己和还未满23岁的高杨，爱得坦诚而勇敢。

那为什么分手呢？大概年轻的情侣都会面临这样的状况：在经历了更多事情之后遇见了另外一个人，然后发现他（她）比身边人更吸引自己。

恰好高杨遇见了这样一个人，比黄子弘凡成熟，在音乐上更有默契，能够指引马上面临毕业问题的他。远比一个还在读大二的在校学生更能帮他答疑解惑。

分手的时候高杨眉眼低垂，漂亮的桃花眼里满怀愧疚，能唱出动人的小男高音的嗓子有点哑，一遍遍重复着“对不起阿黄”。看得黄子弘凡心里一酸，仿佛是自己要甩了他一般。

他到底不舍得看见他漂亮的小羊哭，嘴巴开开合合思索了半天最终说“嗨没事儿，咱俩还是朋友”，接着兄弟似的最后一次拥抱高杨，第二天坐上了回波士顿的飞机。

然后缩在座位里盖着飞机上提供的毯子哭肿了眼泡，完成了和高杨的和平分手。

由于他俩是秘密恋爱又悄悄分手，所以他颓归颓倒也没忘时不时发个微博营业，梅溪湖大群、老云家小群、各种搅和的群聊里他都蹦跶，一如既往维持“皮凡”的形象，竟楞没让人看出一点不对劲来。直到高杨微博公开恋情，一行文字配了张图。

照片里他年长的恋人在海水般幽蓝的灯光下弹着钢琴，高杨优越的身形倚靠在一旁。文字写着『我们是彼此的海港』。

黄子弘凡眼睛酸涩，揉着揉着又觉得胃里不对劲，匆忙跑到洗手间吐得脑袋发昏。傍晚去超市买食材，他想了想还是拐了个弯到药店买回验孕纸。

分手后发现怀孕了怎么办？时年20岁且温文尔雅有涵养的黄子弘凡脑子空白一片。

②  
波士顿的冬天冷，妖风一阵阵地刮，能把帽子吹过两个街区。在波士顿过年的留学生心里也冷，毕竟国内红红火火年味十足，波士顿却是没有的。好在如果有一群人凑在一起煮个火锅，热气腾腾地边吃边聊天，也能过个温暖的年夜。

往年黄子弘凡是不用如此的，他能早早飞回成都和父母团聚，还能约上国内伙伴一起浪过整个春节。但现在只要他回国，羽绒服也遮不住的孕肚估计能立刻把他送上热搜。

“黄子，你这都七个月了，那位还不来看看你啊？”

他刚涮了个牛肉蘸着麻酱往嘴里送，坐在对面的学姐突然问。他一时也不知道怎么回答便嚼着嘴里的肉笑了笑应付过去。

“就算分手了，你怀着孩子，他怎么也该来看望一下吧......你看看你什么眼光，找这么个渣男……”

一向照顾他的姐姐握着空酒杯歪倒在桌上醉了过去，隔着雾气似乎能看见她湿润的眼角。几个同学和舍友默契地沉默，气氛一时沉了下去。

黄子弘凡没停筷，怀孕后他胃口大得很。于是一边捞丸子一边回：“哎，这我不早交代过了嘛就意外怀上的，我也没跟人说，不怪他。他可是特别好的人，别天天渣男渣男的听着多刺耳，他人老好了。哎，你去把姐扶沙发上睡再给披个毯子我这不方便起来……”

他仍旧带着笑像粉丝说的那样话多且密，指使舍友把学姐扶去沙发上躺着，顺口再说了几个段子立刻逗乐了其他人，气氛一下又热了回去。

期间他隔着时差在梅溪湖群聊里发了几个新年祝福，抖机灵的同时恰到好处解释了自己留在波士顿过年的原因，没有任何惹人怀疑的地方。又在老云家小群里发了个六毛六的拼手气红包，并分享了其他人新鲜的表情包，等着国内那边的人看到后艾特他出来挨打。

结果高杨的几条私聊消息让他差点没当众哭出来。

『阿黄今年不回来吗？还想和你一起聚呢，你不在我们少了好多笑点。』  
『好久没见到阿黄了，真有点想你。』  
『在波士顿照顾好自己，少熬夜。我们下次再聚。』

紧跟着是一张聚餐照片，高杨穿着去年冬天梅溪湖那件白色高领打底和长款外套，左边是代玮笑出满脸褶，右边是陈博豪和李文豹一起比心，背后站着做鬼脸的石凯以及梁朋杰，唯独他白月光似的抿嘴微笑。

他的小羊一直那么好看。

锅里咕噜咕噜煮着食材，热气翻腾上涌蒸得黄子弘凡脸红红的，眼眶也热热的，他悄悄打了个饱嗝伸手轻轻抚摸圆滚滚的肚子。

高杨很好，他一直这么认为。在一起的时候对他好，分开时愧疚得哭红了眼眶，微博公开新恋情也是在他们分手三个月之后，所以直到现在他们也没断了联系，时不时会发个消息问候对方。

黄子弘凡承认他依然喜欢高杨，但不能说出来也不想打扰任何人。是以除了父母没有人知道他究竟和谁有一段过去，让他决心在20岁的年纪孕育生命。

打破这个局面的第四个人出现得猝不及防。

那是个晴朗的中午，波士顿难得的好天气。黄子弘凡裹着羽绒服挺着肚子，手里拎着俩大塑料袋，十分笨拙地弯腰把散落一地的蔬菜水果装进备用袋里。

天知道他其中一个购物袋为什么突然破了个大洞，而他的室友们又碰巧都不在。

孕夫独自购物实在有点困难，他起身时忍不住感叹一句人生不易，然后就听见了有人叫他，声音挺耳熟。

“黄子弘凡？”

龚子棋穿着十分大佬的长款黑色毛绒外套，脖子上围着一条厚围巾脚踩铆钉靴，看起来相当惊讶地站在不远处盯着他。

“……”

这种时刻应该摆出什么表情比较合适？以及，那什么麻烦您来帮我提一个袋子成吗。

③  
梅溪湖众人是黄子弘凡隐瞒的重点对象，毕竟有一个人知道就约等于高杨知道了。然而现在和他坐在咖啡馆里相顾无言的龚子棋成为了第一个缺口。

“你这……怎么回事？”

饶是酷盖也不能立刻接受，眼神似有若无地瞟着他高挺的肚子。

“昂…这个，哎，也没啥，就类似那种意外怀孕之类的，你肯定也听过，就这么个事呗……”

要说黄子弘凡不心虚是假的，所以他不停地搅着牛奶躲避对方审视的视线。对面也没立马接话，等他紧张地不停喝奶差点没烫到舌头之后才抛来一个问句。

“高杨的？”

这下直接把他逼到呛奶咳得上气不接下气，瞪着一双单眼皮的大眼睛手忙脚乱地清理自己。

龚子棋眉梢一挑嘴角露出个高深莫测的笑容，换了个坐姿端起咖啡从容不迫地抿了一口，然后对黄子弘凡说：“我早看出来了，你俩有事。也就蔡程昱和其他人真当你们CP营业。”

“那您是怎么看出来的？”他眨了眨眼睛。

这回龚子棋倒是不装了，大方地耸耸肩说“我跟蔡程昱和你俩一样。”

黄子弘凡一时间觉得世界真魔幻，他还是太年轻。

“那你们……”  
“勉强一年吧，中途分了四次。他心里有坎，得自己迈过去，我帮不了。”  
“哦……”

他和蔡程昱关系不错，但也不便掺和人家情侣的事，于是干脆保持缄默。蔡程昱考上了美国的理想学府读研这事大家都知道，这期间也是两人最后一次分手。现在年节当下蔡程昱一早回国团圆，他们朋友圈交叠太多，龚子棋怕双方尴尬干脆跑来前男友读书的城市短暂旅个游。

“那你怎么来波士顿了？”

龚子棋若有所思地喝下最后一口咖啡：“看你在群里说留波士顿过年，两边也不远顺道来看看你，没想到让我看出这么大一猛料来。”

黄子弘凡双手“啪”的一合讪笑着求情，“哥，你是我亲哥，可千万千万帮我保守秘密。”

年轻的男孩似乎还是一年前在梅溪湖皮翻了天的崽，现在却正独自辛苦地孕育着另一个小生命。龚子棋看着他，又想起国内公开恋情的另一方，突然间想骂一句高杨真不是个东西。

④  
最开始检出有孕时黄子弘凡真没打算生来着。

他才过完20岁生日半年左右，波士顿这边也刚开学没多久，高杨又在国内微博示爱新恋人，怎么看人工流产都是最明智的选择。而他也确实没花多久就预约好了医院，只是没想到变故就发生在前一晚。

“我那天晚上做了个胎梦，特别真实。”

临近预产期的黄子弘凡提前住进医院待产，父母也跨越重洋到美国陪伴。而自从那天迎面撞见龚子棋后对方坚决表示作为唯一的知情人士，他必须代替梅溪湖其他兄弟关心他们最皮的崽。刚好年后他新进组的戏要到纽约取景，于是也待在波士顿陪着孕夫。

“我梦见录节目那会，就在替补区考核的座位上，一个小孩跑来跑去的。周围特别模糊一个人都没有，我就站在下面的台子上看他。然后他突然停下来望着我，虽然啥都看不清但我就是能感觉到他在看我，我刚想说话就醒了。”

黄子弘凡咬着妈妈切好的苹果无不遗憾地跟龚子棋说。

“所以你就改变主意了？”

坐在一边椅子上打游戏的人刚刚胜利结束一局，接着退出游戏又开始刷微博，期间抬头看了他一眼。

“第二天我就跟我妈说了，她想了好久回我说估计孩子跟我有缘，劝了我爸好几天才让他同意我生下来。不过我自己吧也确实有点舍不得，梦里我还想和他打招呼来着，特想看看他到底长啥样。结果梦就醒了你说气人不，后面我想续也死活续不上，那时候每天睡前还冲着肚子说话让他再托个梦给我，还是啥也没有。哎你说他是黑是白啊，虽然我黑了点但是高杨白啊，还有我俩都182+他以后至少得高杨那个身高吧，虽然随我的话183也不差……”

眼看着黄子弘凡收不住话茬，大有要把未来孩子的身高体重肤色特长都说一遍的架势，龚子棋赶紧摆了摆手打断然后俯身把手机递到他面前。

微博新热搜 #高杨分手# 连带着不小的讨论量蹦入眼中，黄子弘凡噎了一下喉咙里那块苹果差点卡住。

“……为啥分呀？”

龚子棋高深莫测地挑挑眉头勾起嘴角：“早晚的事，他找过我两回聊这事。”

“那为啥找你啊？”

黄子弘凡觉得脑子不太够用，冲击太大智商已经不在线。结果对方又靠回去继续刷手机半天没答话，隔了好一会才闷声说“因为他跟蔡程昱一样。” 

显然这个回答并没有解答清楚，甚至增加了他的疑惑。高杨和蔡程昱哪儿一样？黄子弘凡迷茫地靠在床头。

高杨分手了。  
为什么？  
他们才在一起六个月。

不过那也比自己强，还多一个月呢。他拼命压住心底那点悸动，继续一口一口地扎着苹果吃。

一个星期后黄子弘凡按着预产期顺利分娩，而且是极其难得的龙凤双胞胎。父母在产房外喜极而泣，毕竟男性的生育风险远高于女性。唯一不巧的大概是龚子棋两天前回纽约拍摄他最后的戏份，半个月后才杀青，结果又因为某些他俩都知道的原因耽搁了四五天。

等他赶回波士顿的时候黄子弘凡抱着两个孩子苦着一张脸，看见他进来绝望地大喊：“完蛋了龚子棋！我闺女遗传我肤色了，以后离不开102+201了！”

⑤  
关于两个孩子的名字黄子弘凡一度觉得很闹心。按照他自己名字的起法那必然是相当讲究的，然而黄爸爸和黄妈妈在孙子孙女出生前就开始琢磨的名字，直到出生后也没定下来。

于是他提议，反正是在美国，先搞两个nickname叫着让孩子们产生身份认同感，大名可以在回国上户口之前继续想。父母勉强同意，龚子棋没有立场反对，遂按照黄子弘凡的想法定了小名。

姐姐比较黑叫cola，也可以叫可乐；弟弟特别白叫milk，中文词义牛奶。

黄父黄母差点动手打人，骂他胡闹不上心，龚子棋当时正在喝水没留神把自己呛个半死。黄子弘凡又据理力争说他怀孕早期想喝可乐，后期又爱喝牛奶，刚好对应姐姐和弟弟的喜好，所以这两个小名最适合。

争执了几天后父母还是顺了他的意思，此后抱着孙子孙女哄的时候一口一个“哎呀小可乐真像元元”“我们牛奶怎么这么乖”，时不时还来段声乐熏陶，听得他忍不住翻个白眼。

之后两个孩子的大名虽说定了下来，早已叫顺口的小名最终也没改。姐弟俩满月后黄子弘凡悄悄地和父母回了趟家给孩子们上户口，龚子棋和他们搭同一班飞机回国。然而等手续都落实后，原本答应把孩子留在成都由爸妈照顾的黄子弘凡突然又反悔了，他一手搂着一个不肯松开，眼睛红红的像受了极大委屈。

“元元，别任性。你还要上课呢哪有精力带着他们。”母亲轻轻摸着他的头发柔声劝说。

“我可以找babysitting，下课了再去接他们。”  
“你室友也不可能接受的。”  
“我可以搬走。”  
“你哪来额外的钱养孩子，在美国成本要多少你知道吗？我们不会给你钱的。”  
“那我去做兼职，和美国学生一样。”  
“元元！”

大概是感受到了异常的气氛，熟睡的可乐突然大哭起来，就连一向特别安静不爱哭闹的牛奶也哭得声嘶力竭。黄子弘凡几乎是立刻落下泪来，连忙抱起两个孩子走来走去地哄。

“罢了，同意他生的时候就该想到，哪有人舍得离开自己的孩子。”一直没做声的父亲突然站起身，接着径自进了卧室。

经过几番商讨后黄子弘凡和父母达成协议，他可以带两个孩子去美国且不用兼职赚钱，但是需要保证每一科都达到A等级，并且只要有一次出现A以下的情况就得立刻把孩子送回国。

这是极具压力甚至严苛的条款，但他答应得十分干脆没有一丝犹豫。

在机场过安检前黄子弘凡怀抱着可乐和牛奶郑重地向父母告别，三个人眼睛都有点红。由于是夜班机大厅里没有太多人，他帽子口罩全副武装倒也没引起别人注意。上了飞机后发现龚子棋发了消息，大致是祝他一路顺风，还说只要有机会就会去波士顿探望。

黄子弘凡看着怀里两个熟睡的婴儿突然觉得没有实感，所有这些对他而言的人生大事除了至亲父母外竟然只有龚子棋知情。从前的好友一无所知，波士顿的同学室友一度以为龚子棋就是他前任，搅和的梅溪湖里亲如兄弟的其他人也毫不知情。而他到现在也十分十分特别特别喜欢的漂亮小羊或许压根想不到前男友给他生了一个有点黑的女儿，以及一个像他一样白的儿子。

哦不对，是前前男友。

他郁闷地没忍住踢了一脚前座。

⑥  
22岁的黄子弘凡最终以年年全A的成绩光荣毕业，毕业典礼上父母眼底含泪骄傲地送上一大捧花，两个走路摇摇晃晃像企鹅的小孩则不停地拽着他的礼服下摆。

父母各自抱起一个凑到他面前，已经能扎起两个漂亮小揪的可乐吧唧一口亲在黄子弘凡脸上，清亮的声音不停地说“daddy, daddy,love you！”

他也回亲女儿软软的脸蛋说爱她。而牛奶还是和婴儿时期一样安静，情绪轻易不外露像个小AI，凑过去在他另一边脸上轻轻地亲了一下，软软糯糯地说“阿黄，love you…”

他立刻在儿子白嫩嫩的脸上用力啵了一口。

对于牛奶不叫他爸爸也不叫daddy，坚持叫“阿黄”且百纠不改这事，黄子弘凡已经完全良好地接受了，甚至有点隐秘的欣喜。

牛奶长得太像高杨了。尽管只有两岁多，但只要看过牛奶又见过高杨的人都会感叹他们惊人的相似程度，具体参见黄父黄母以及龚子棋的评价；另一些人即便没见过高杨但光看照片也会做出同样的反应，这类参考黄子弘凡的同学及室友。

比如当他学姐抱着牛奶又看着手机里高杨的搜索图片时，沉默了好久才说“原来龚子棋真不是你前任啊。”

因此每当儿子喊他“阿黄”的时候，他心里除了强烈的父爱本能还有点奇异的满足，仿佛看着牛奶稚嫩的脸就能想象到他20年后样子。那时22岁的牛奶一定像极了当初22岁的高杨。

毕业照拍了一堆，最后挑挑拣拣选了和父母、同学还有室友的合照发进了梅溪湖大群及云家小群，之后收获了满屏的礼花以及大笑表情符号，当然也没逃过他自己的表情包。阿云嘎向他“伸出圆手”后发出一个红包，接着陆续有其他人送红包，999+的历史消息里都在祝贺小黄子全A毕业。

高杨的红包私聊了他发过来，还有其余几条消息紧随其后。

『祝贺阿黄顺利毕业！真棒！』  
『我在群里发了消息但是手速太慢总被刷过去，就直接私发你了。』  
『高杨哥哥最近比较富裕，所以你早点回来我好请你吃大餐。』  
『约上代玮他们，我们好久没有一起聚了。或者就我们俩也行，你知道我们已经两年没见了吗』  
『阿黄，我觉得你在躲我。我们见个面聊一聊吧，好不好？』

黄子弘凡已经将这几句话翻来覆去看了很多遍，他当然知道他和高杨已经两年没见了，他也确实在躲着对方。自从当初和父母做好约定后他在学业上简直可以算悬梁刺股，恨不得一分钟掰成两半用。暑假不回去由父母到波士顿来看他，两个春节期间则全挑着没有高杨的聚会参加，硬生生营造了一种“真不巧我们时间不合”的假象。其他时候呆在家里教姐弟俩走路说话，顺便听他妈夸赞两个孩子多聪明或者笑他爸唱民歌哄孩子睡觉。

总之就是少出门，出门也要避开高杨，然后藏好可乐和牛奶。这就是过去两年里黄子弘凡在国内的行动准则。

因为他心里清楚，只要他看见高杨头脑必然发昏，好美好美的小羊能让他智商全无。而如果带着孩子遇见高杨，那必然天崩地裂难保他做出什么事来。

另外，高杨的红包确实不小，可见是“比较富裕”。他俩一直互关，后来黄子弘凡又申了个小号时常关注对方的动态，所以他知道在他拼命学习的这两年高杨也在音乐剧的舞台上不断进步，如今已经是国内一颗冉冉升起的音乐剧新星了。

正因如此他就更不能在这时候给高杨找麻烦，任何一点绯闻都可能影响正在上升期的高杨。所以见面的事恐怕到时候还得找个借口推脱掉。

之后的一系列事务黄子弘凡处理得很快。当时为了方便照顾孩子他搬去一栋老公寓，离学校有点远但房东太太人很好，上课时间帮他照看两个孩子，最后每月收很少的钱做保育费。退房时老人挨个吻了吻黄子弘凡和双胞胎的额头，听说他们要回中国后还握着他的手祝他们“健康幸福”。

黄子弘凡打算读研，考虑到可乐和牛奶快到上幼儿园的年纪，就和父母商量着决定回成都，而他读研的学校经过深思熟虑后选择了央音。其专业水准首先毋庸置疑，其次国内和波士顿不同，如果他整天和双胞胎在一起时间一长难免出事。好在两个孩子都很乖不太粘人，上学后有了新朋友应该能适应良好。另外国内音乐剧市场的中心是上海，高杨留在那里的时间更多，但是如果他想看高杨演出的话从北京去也很方便。

唯一的问题就是，张超也在央音读研究生，一旦他入学张超十有八九会知道。而他和母亲约好半月一次他回成都或者带着两个孩子来北京，如果他和张超接上头迟早有一天被发现。张超心思细，日常生活中估计也瞒不过去。

黄子弘凡思来想去又征求了龚子棋的意见，对方和蔡程昱似乎又有转机语气听起来十分愉悦。聊完后他做出了一个大胆而重要的决定，在云家小群里先行主动交代问题。但是还不能公开牛奶，按照龚子棋的原话“只要看到牛奶说什么都没用，一起完蛋”。

他始终想保护高杨，他的小羊应该在舞台上闪光，不能被任何事情挡住脚步。

于是到家的当晚还有时差的黄子弘凡忐忑地拿出手机打开群聊，发送消息“嗨大伙儿睡了吗，我回成都了。你们看看这姑娘好看吗？”

然后发出了一张毕业典礼上扎着双揪在他怀里咧嘴笑的可乐照片。


End file.
